6/138
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَقَالُواْ هَذِهِ أَنْعَامٌ وَحَرْثٌ حِجْرٌ لاَّ يَطْعَمُهَا إِلاَّ مَن نّشَاء بِزَعْمِهِمْ وَأَنْعَامٌ حُرِّمَتْ ظُهُورُهَا وَأَنْعَامٌ لاَّ يَذْكُرُونَ اسْمَ اللّهِ عَلَيْهَا افْتِرَاء عَلَيْهِ سَيَجْزِيهِم بِمَا كَانُواْ يَفْتَرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kâlû hâzihi en’âmun ve harsun hicrun lâ yat’amuhâ illâ men neşâu bi za’mihim ve en’âmun hurrimet zuhûruhâ ve en’âmun lâ yezkurûnesmallâhi aleyhaftirâen aleyh(aleyhi) se yeczîhim bimâ kânû yefterûn(yefterûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve kâlû : ve dediler 2. hâzihi : bu 3. en'âmun : (büyük baş) hayvanlar 4. ve harsun : ve ekinler 5. hicrun : dokunulmaz, yasak, haram 6. lâ yat'amu-hâ : onu (onları) yemeyin 7. illâ : dışında, ...'den başka, hariç 8. men neşâu : bizim dilediğimiz kişi 9. bi za'mi-him : kendi zanları ile 10. ve en'âmun : ve (büyük baş) hayvanlar 11. hurrimet : haram kılındı 12. zuhûru-hâ : onun (onların) sırtları 13. ve en'âmun : ve hayvanlar 14. lâ yezkurûne isme allâhi : Allah'ın ismini anmıyorlar 15. aleyha : onun üzerine 16. iftirâen aleyhi : ona iftira ederek 17. se yeczî-him : yakında onları cezalandıracak 18. bi-mâ : ...'den dolayı, sebebiyle 19. kânû yefterûne : iftira etmiş oldular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, kendi akıllarınca bu hayvanlarla ekinler haramdır, ancak izin verdiğimiz kişiler yiyebilir onları ve şu hayvanlara da binmek harâm edilmiştir dediler. Boş yere Allah'a iftirâ ederek adını anmadan hayvan kesiyorlar, yakında bu iftirâlarının cezâsını görecekler. Ali Bulaç Meali Ve kendi zanlarınca dediler ki: "Bu hayvanlar ve ekinler dokunulmazdır. Onları bizim dilediklerimiz dışında başkası yiyemez. (Şu) Hayvanların da sırtları haram kılınmıştır." Öyle hayvanlar vardır ki, -O'na iftira etmek suretiyle- üzerlerinde Allah'ın ismini anmazlar. Yalan yere iftira düzmekte olduklarından dolayı O, cezalarını verecektir. Ahmet Varol Meali Yine kendi zanlarınca: "Bunlar dokunulmaz ekinler ve hayvanlardır. Bunları bizim istediğimizden başkası yiyemez. Bunlar da sırtlarına binilmesi ve yük yüklenilmesi yasaklanmış hayvanlardır" dediler. Allah'a iftirada bulunarak bazı hayvanların üzerlerine de Allah'ın adını anmazlar. Allah onları iftira etmelerinden dolayı cezalandıracaktır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Bu hayvanlar ve ekinleri dilediğimizden başkasının yemesi yasaktır; bir kısım hayvanların sırtlarına yük vurmak da haramdır' iddiasında bulunarak ve bir kısım hayvanları keserken de Allah'ın adını anmamak suretiyle O'na iftira ederler. Allah, yaptıkları iftiralara karşı onları cezalandıracaktır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bir de (asılsız iddialarda bulunarak) dediler ki: “Bunlar yasaklanmış hayvanlar ve ekinlerdir. Onları bizim dilediklerimizden başkası yiyemez. (Şunlar da) sırtları (binilmesi ve yük yüklemesi) haram edilmiş hayvanlardır.” Bir kısım hayvanları da keserken üzerlerine Allah’ın adını anmazlar. (Bütün bunları) Allah’a iftira ederek yaparlar. Bu iftiraları sebebiyle Allah onları cezalandıracaktır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlar saçma düşüncelerine göre dediler ki: «Bu (tanrılar için ayrılan) hayvanlarla ekinler haramdır. Bunları bizim dilediğimizden başkası yiyemez. Bunlar da binilmesi yasaklanmış hayvanlardır.» Birtakım hayvanlar da vardır ki, (Allah böyle emrediyor diye) O'na iftira ederek üzerlerine Allah'ın adını anmazlar. Yapmakta oldukları iftiraları yüzünden Allah onları cezalandıracaktır. Edip Yüksel Meali Zanlarına göre şöyle dediler: 'Bunlar dokunulmaz çiftlik hayvanları ve ekinlerdir. Dilediğimizden başkası bunları yiyemez.' Binilmesi yasaklanan çiftlik hayvanları... ALLAH'ın ismini üzerlerinde anmadıkları çiftlik hayvanları... (Çeşitli haramları) O'na yakıştırdılar. Onları iftiralarıyla cezalandıracaktır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar bozuk kanaatleriyle: «Şunlar ilişilmez hayvanlar ve ekinlerdir. Onları, ancak dilediğimiz kişilere yedireceğiz. Şunlar da sırtlarına binilmesi ve yük taşınması haram edilmiş hayvanlardır.» dediler. Diğer bir takım hayvanları da Allah'ın adını anmadan keserler. Bütün bunları Allah'a iftira ederek yaparlar. İftira etmeleri yüzünden Allah yakında cezalarını verecek. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Zu'umlarınca dediler ki «şunlar ilişilmez en'âm ve hars, bunları ancak dilediğimize yedireceğiz, şunlar da sırtları haram edilmiş, en'âm» diğer bir takım en'amı da Allâhın ismini anmadan boğazlarlar, hep bunları Allâha iftirâ ederek yaparlar, iftirâ ettikleri için Allâh yakında cezâlarını verecek Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve zûmlarınca dediler ki: «Bu hayvanlar ve ekin haramdır. Onları dilediğimiz kimselerden başkası yiyemez.» Ve bir kısım hayvanların da sırtları haram kılınmıştır. Ve bir kısım hayvanlar da vardır ki, onların üzerine (boğazlanırken) Allah Teâlâ'nın ismini zikretmezler. Bunları hep Allah Teâlâ'ya iftira ederek yaparlar. Elbette (Allah Teâlâ) bunları iftira ettikleri şey yüzünden yakında cezalandıracaktır. Muhammed Esed Onlar, (haksız) bir iddia ile, "Şu hayvanlar ve tarla mahsulleri kutsaldır; bizim izin verdiklerimiz dışında hiç kimse onlardan yiyemez!" derler ve bazı tür hayvanların sırtına yük vurulmasının yasak (olduğunu ilan eder)ler; öyle hayvanlar var ki onlar üzerinde Allahın ismini telaffuz etmezler; (ve bu adetlerin kaynağını) haksız yere Ona isnat ederler. (Ama) Allah, onları bütün bu mesnetsiz hayallerinden dolayı cezalandıracaktır. Suat Yıldırım Aynı şekilde dediler ki: "Falan hayvanlarla ekinlere dokunmak yasaktır; onları bizim dilediklerimizden başkası yiyemez. Falan hayvanların da sırtları haram kılınmıştır."Birtakım hayvanlar da vardır ki onları keserken Allah’ın adını anmazlar. Bütün bunları, onlar Allah’a iftira ederek ortaya çıkarmışlardır. Allah iftiraları sebebiyle onları cezalandıracaktır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Zanlarınca dediler ki: "Bunlar dokunulmaz hayvanlar ve ekinlerdir. Bunları bizim dilediğimizden başkası yiyemez. Bunlar da sırtı(na binilmesi) yasaklanmış hayvanlar." Bir kısım hayvanları da üzerlerine Allâh'ın adını anmaz(dan boğazlar)lar. (Bütün bunları) Allah'a iftirâ ederek (ortaya çıkardılar. Allâh) Onları iftirâlarıyle cezâlandıracaktır. Şaban Piriş Meali Zanlarınca: -Bu hayvanlar ve ekinler yasaktır. Dilediğimizden başkası bunlardan yiyemez; (bunlar ise) sırtlarına yük vurmak haram olan hayvanlardır, derler. Allah’a iftira ederek, hayvanları (keserken) O’nun adını anmazlar. Allah, onları uydurdukları şeyler sebebiyle cezalandıracaktır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yine kendi akıllarınca 'Şu hayvanlar ve ekinler haramdır; bizim dilediklerimizden başkası yiyemez. Şunlar da sırtına yük vurulması yasak hayvanlardır' dediler. Bir kısım hayvanları keserken de Allah'ın adını anmazlar. Bütün bunlar, onların Allah adına uydurdukları yalanlardır. Allah da onları uydurup durdukları şeyler yüzünden cezalandıracaktır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kendi kuruntularına uygun olarak şöyle dediler: "Şunlar, dokunulmaz hayvanlar ve ekinlerdir. Bizim dilediğimizden başkası yiyemez bunları." Hayvanlar var, sırtlarına binmek yasaklanmıştır; hayvanlar var, Allah'a iftira yüzünden üzerlerine Allah'ın adını anmıyorlar. Allah onları üretmekte oldukları iftiralar yüzünden cezalandıracaktır. Yusuf Ali (English) And they say that such and such cattle and crops are forbidden, and none should eat of them except those whom - so they say - We wish; further, there are cattle forbidden to yoke or burden, and cattle on which, (at slaughter), the name of Allah is not pronounced; - forging a lie against Allah's name: soon will He requite them for they forged. M. Pickthall (English) And they say: Such cattle and crops are forbidden. No one is to eat of them save whom We will in their make believe cattle whose backs are forbidden, cattle over which they mention not the name of Allah. (All that is) a lie against Him. He will repay them for that which they invent. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Onlar, haksız bir iddia ile, "Şu hayvanlar ve tarla mahsulleri kutsaldır; bizim izin verdiklerimiz dışında hiç kimse onlardan yiyemez!" derler (125) ve bazı tür hayvanların sırtına yük vurulmasının yasak ilan ederler; öyle hayvanlar var ki onlar üzerinde Allah'ın ismini telaffuz etmezler; (126) bu âdetlerin kaynağını haksız yere O'na isnad ederler. Ama Allah, onları bütün bu mesnedsiz hayallerinden dolayı cezalandıracaktır. 125 - İslam öncesi Araplar, bu ayetin son bölümünde açıklandığı gibi, bu tabuların Allah tarafından emredildiğini haksız şekilde iddia ettiler. Bu farazî, keyfî "emirler"den biri, yalnız belli bir puta tapan ruhanî şahsiyetlerin ve belli bir kabileye mensup bazı kimselerin böyle adanmış hayvanların etlerini yiyebileceklerini, kadınların ise bunu yapamayacaklarını öngörmekteydi (Zemahşerî). 126 - Yani, onları putlarına kurban ederlerken (bkz. ayrıca 5:103 ve ilgili not). Bu işaretten anlaşılmaktadır ki, putperest Araplar, kural olarak, kestikleri hayvanlar üzerinde Allah'ın -ki O'nu yüce ilâh olarak görmekteydiler- ismini anıyorlardı; ancak yukarıdaki istisnaî durumda onlar, Allah'ın yasaklamış olduğunu düşünerek onu yapmaktan kaçınmışlardı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri